


[Podfic] I Can Spell Confusion With A 'K' And I Can Like It.

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coffeeshop AU, Crack, IN SPACE!, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Kylo Ren: barista to the dark side.





	[Podfic] I Can Spell Confusion With A 'K' And I Can Like It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Can Spell Confusion With A 'K' And I Can Like It.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424861) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Length: 00:05:40

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/I%20Can%20Spell%20Confusion%20With%20A%20K%20And%20I%20Can%20Like%20It.mp3) (4.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/I%20Can%20Spell%20Confusion%20With%20A%20K%20And%20I%20Can%20Like%20It.m4b) (2.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
